Corazón Oculto KxZ
by Skyrus no Danna
Summary: Song Fic: Shisuka es una joven cantante que con su canción hará recapacitar a un joven vampiro si su actual prometida es mejor que su atento amante. Mundo alterno :D Selección T por lenguaje!


**Hola! Yo de nuevo cambiando un poco de aires, ojala les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen al igual que la canción que aquí se emplea, la canción es de Natalia Jiménez "Por ser tu mujer". Sin mas ¡a leer! :D**

En un bar de la gran ciudad se podía apreciar una agradable fiesta donde únicamente la gente de prestigio, la crema y nata de la ciudad, era bienvenida. Los lujos y grandes placeres se podían ver en cada pilar y rincón de dicho salón. Entre la gente que se encontraba en la fiesta, como en una alfombra roja, se podía ver a gente muy distinguida entre ellos la Princesa Kuran y sus nobles.

-Vaya que hermoso lugar. –dijo con simpleza Yuki al anfitrión del lugar, un hombre alto y robusto ya entrado en años.

-Muchas gracias Señorita Kuran, es un honor tenerle aquí. –correspondió el hombre besando la mano de la joven dama.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Por favor no haga eso, hace que me avergüence. –dijo la joven llevando su mano libre a su rostro sonrosado. Lucia un hermoso vestido largo color crema con guantes y tacones en el mismo tono y joyería fina de perlas cultivadas y oro blanco.

-Es usted toda una doncella miladi. –dijo de forma galante el hombre. –Estaré por el salón si algo se le ofrece. –informo antes de alejarse a seguir recibiendo a los demás invitados.

-Si muchas gracias, mayor. –dijo la joven aun sonriendo amablemente mas en cuanto el hombre estuvo alejado y la atención que había recibido había cesado su seño cambio a uno de completo fastidio y supremacía. –Vaya… que horror. –dijo en una vos suave y siguiendo con la vista al hombre que platicaba amenamente con el resto de los invitados. –Como se atreve a besarme la mano. –susurro antes de retirarse el guante de su mano derecha, aquella que le había tomado el hombre en un gesto de caballerosidad. –Kain deshazte de esto y dame el otro par de guantes. –ordeno antes de tirar los que traía puestos al suelo.

-Como ordene, Yuki-sama. –respondió Akatsuki tomando los otros guantes y guardarlos antes de tenderle un par nuevo que llevaba en una caja pulcra y blanca sin recibir ningún agradecimiento de parte de la joven que solo tiro la caja al piso y pronuncio con el mismo tono de antes:

-Recoge eso. –antes de seguir caminando hasta llegar a una mesa con buena vista al escenario.

-Tch. –susurro Kain molesto por la actitud de la joven Yuki.

-Calma Akatsuki. –Pidió Takuma poniendo una mano en el hombro de joven vampiro.

-Siempre se comporta así en ausencia de Kaname-sama. –dijo estrujando la pequeña caja que llevaba antes tan bien cuidada. –Las chicas hicieron bien en no querer venir.

-Lo sé. Se pone un poco pesada cuando Kaname está ausente. –dijo soltando un fuerte suspiro. –Hablando de Kaname, ¿has podido contactarte con Aido o Shiki? –pregunto mientras observaba a Yuki rebanar la mantequilla haciendo un puré con ella perdiendo todo el estilo de una dama.

Ante la negativa de Akatsuki que también observaba a Yuki Takuma volvió a suspirar. Siempre era lo mismo, se perdía por horas y el resto de sus nobles tenían prohibido interrumpirle o decir su ubicación si lo encontraban.

Lejos del salón, donde la gente ordinaria o de bajos recursos económicos habitaba, el joven Kaname Kuran se vestía de manera muy formal con un lujoso traje de diseñador en color negro y zapato negro de tipo mocasín.

-¿Hoy…también tienes un evento? –pregunto una voz en un suave y triste susurro lo que hizo que el joven Kuran despegara los ojos del sencillo espejo frente al lavabo del baño. Desviando la mirada en silencio observo a su acompañante, sentado en la orilla de la cama estaba un muchacho joven de aproximadamente 19 o 20 años vestido de manera sencilla, zapato deportivo negro, pantalón de mezclilla con las rodillas rasgadas y una camisa negra de manga larga y sobre de esta un chaleco gris de cuello con peluche blanco. Veía insistentemente al suelo con la mirada triste opacando la mirada amatista que tenía.

-Me temo que si, no estaba programada, hoy mandaron la invitación a la mansión. –dijo observando su semblante triste y luego volver algo consternado a su arreglo frente al espejo volteando de vez en cuando a su acompañante. –Y ya sabes cómo se pone Yuki cuando quiere ir a algún lugar.

-Si…claro…Yuki. –dijo de manera monótona sintiendo mas tristeza de la que ya sentía. –_Y pensar que yo le roge a Kaito que me cambiara el turno para estar con él._ –Pensó sintiendo aun mas tristeza haciendo que sus ojos perdieran algo de brillo.

-Ya nos veremos después, Zero. –indico Kaname pasando una mano por su cabello para lograr un perfecto peinado antes de acercarse a su acompañante y pararse justo frente a él. –Espero que entiendas que no siempre pasan las cosas como uno las planea. –dijo en un tono neutral clavando la mirada sobre la de Zero tras alzarle el rostro para que le mirara.

-Por una vez… –susurro Zero afianzándose a la mano de Kaname. –Por una vez, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo? Hare de cenar y te daré un masaje. –dijo con los ojos llorosos preguntándose una sola cosa: _¿Por qué siempre la prefieres a ella? _Kaname le observo afligido e inclinándose le dio un tierno y suave beso sobre los labios logrando un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas de Zero que aun le seguía con la vista.

-…No puedo, lo lamento. –dijo de forma suave y mirando tristemente a Zero mientras le acariciaba el rostro y limpiaba las lagrimas del joven muchacho. –Lo haremos en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo siguiendo con la mirada al joven que volvía a ver al suelo y asentía de forma lenta. Sin más palabras, ya que no lograba pensar en que decir Kaname se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás hasta llegar al primer piso de los apartamentos y estar fuera del edificio. Frente a la ventana podía ver a Zero aun sentado en el borde de la cama muy afligido.

-¿Kaname-sama? –Pregunto Shiki junto a la puerta de un lujoso coche color negro.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez. –dijo en un suspiro antes de ingresar al interior del vehículo y esperar a que Aido arrancara lo que ocurrió minutos después. Llego sin percance alguno a la fiesta que Yuki tanto había rogado por ir ya que quería lucir su nuevo vestido y entro con una cara de completa tranquilidad. Buscando por algunos momentos observo la silueta de la joven atacando a una hogaza de pan con un cuchillo. Y aun a pesar de la mueca torcida que tenia, los codos sobre la mesa y la espalda encorvada le parecía la doncella más hermosa que jamás había visto ya que la pequeña vampiresa ya tenía su tiempo viva.

-Yuki. –dijo acercándose a lo que la joven al verlo le puso un gesto molesto. –Siento la demora. –dijo sentándose a su lado y besándole la mano.

-¿De nuevo estabas con tu amante? –Pregunto molesta alejando su mano de los labios de Kaname y acercándola para oler el guante. -¡Qué asco, tienes su olor impregnado en tu boca y manos! –dijo en forma de reproche mientras le tiraba los pequeños trozos y migajas de pan que pertenecían a la hogaza que antes había estado picando con el cuchillo. Kaname no replico solo sonrió un poco y alejo su mano dejando tranquila a la joven que persistía en lucir molesta.

-Pronto terminaras aburriéndote de esa golfa cuando se ponga vieja y flácida. –dijo Yuki restándole importancia y echándose un bocado de pan a la boca y mascar mientras hablaba.

-Lo que digas Yuki. –respondió aun sonriendo tranquilo y viendo al escenario.

Aun sentado en su cama, Zero se sumergía en su tristeza y comenzó a tararear una canción mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Sorpresivamente el timbrar de su teléfono móvil lo saco un poco de su dolor y le hizo tragar el nudo de su garganta al ver que se trataba del teléfono de su trabajo y posiblemente Kaito su compañero de trabajo y amigo.

/ ¿Si? ¿Kaito?/ -pregunto mientras limpiaba sus ojos y veía como las cosas que había comprado en secreto para hacer de cenar aun seguían en la mesa lo que le hizo soltar un pesado suspiro.

/Zero, perdón por molestarte, imagino que tenías tus planes para esta noche. / -respondió Kaito hablando desde el teléfono de la cocina.

/No…no me surgió un percance y al final no hice nada. / -dijo pasándose una mano por la cabeza. / ¿Ocurrió algo? /

/La verdad nada, solo que falta algo de personal y pues pensé que algo de dinero extra no te caería mal. / -insistió el joven Kaito antes de guardar silencio y escuchar la fuerte voz de Yagari su jefe y chef a cargo diciéndole que dejara de estar holgazaneando.

/No parece nada mal. Estaré ahí en un par de minutos. / -dijo antes de tomar sus llaves y salir del pequeño departamento para comenzar a correr...

/Bien, entra por la puerta de atrás, esta atestado de vampiros ricos y pudientes por el frente./ -dijo colgando el teléfono antes de escuchar como Yagari le regañaba por "insultar" a los comensales aunque él pensara lo mismo.

Mientras tanto en el salón el anfitrión solicitaba la atención de todos mientras hablaba por un micrófono anunciando que tendrían a una joven artista cantándoles en vivo. Tras aplausos y varios halagos a su belleza la joven bajo el nombre de Shisuka Hio comenzó antes de cantar con un agradecimiento por asistir a la cena para dar a conocer una nueva producción discográfica. Por la puerta de la cocina llegaba un joven peli plata muy agitado y secándose el poco sudor que había ocasionado la carrera desde la parada del autobús hasta el salón donde servirían un enorme banquete.

-Llegas tarde. –dijo Yagari dándole un mandil negro. –Ve a cambiarte rápido, hoy ayudaras en las mesas igual que Kaito, necesitamos servir la cena se agota el tiempo. –informo mientras Zero se cambiaba con gran velocidad. –Vayan, vayan. –dijo entregándoles varias charolas con platillos ya listos para entregar.

Pronto ambos jóvenes y hábiles meseros comenzaron a repartir la comida y para desgracia de Zero le toco entregar los platillos a la mesa donde estaban sentados los vampiros de apellido Kuran junto con sus nobles de los cuales Shiki y Aido se sobresaltaron de manera disimulada pues conocían la relación que llevaba con Kaname mas no dijeron nada.

-Disfruten su cena. –dijo sin mirarles.

-Ya era hora. –respondió Yuki antes de que Zero se alejara. A una prudente distancia miro de nuevo a la mesa donde Yuki y Kaname cenaban y observo triste como pasaba sin ser visto por Kaname que estaba centrado en asentir a todo lo que le decía Yuki.

-_A comparación de ella, yo solo soy una persona ordinaria, por eso él nunca me pone sobre de ella._ –pensó aguantando las ganas de llorar antes de volver a entrar a la cocina por mas platos.

Dicha acción no paso desapercibida por la cantante quien sintiendo pena por el joven decidió cambiar la primera canción que interpretaría diciendo:

-Esta canción, es para alguien que no puede hablar por miedo al rechazo. Espero que la disfruten. –dijo mirando con una sonrisa maternal a Zero antes de comenzar a cantar.

Yo, daría mis ojos por tenerte,  
estar lejos de ti, me hace más fuerte,  
no tengas miedo a esconderme.

Por alguna razón que no entendía, al escuchar aquella extraña canción y secundada con las quejas de Yuki sobre mil y un cosas Kaname no podía dejar de pensar en Zero y lo busco disimuladamente en el salón viéndolo que con maestría se movía entre las mesas entregando la cena de cada persona con una sonrisa, aun cuando él podía sentir claramente el dolor que guardaba tras ese par de amatistas.

Yo, cargaría tu cruz a mi espalda,  
guardaría tu voz en mis entrañas,  
y tus secretos bajo mi falda.

Con cada palabra que escuchaba, a la mente de Kaname solo venían memorias de todas las acciones que Zero tenía con él. Como cada vez que él le llamaba, Zero dejaba de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo para dedicarle el tiempo que él deseara sin poner peros. Como cuando estaba triste o estresado aun sin decirlo o mostrarlo, Zero sabía lo que sentía y a veces lo que pensaba, aun cuando era algo sobre Yuki. Aun cuando le dolía siempre le ponía primero a él que a si mismo mientras que Yuki le inventaba una sarta de mentiras habidas y por haber para no oírle o no tener que escucharle cuando él quería hablar.

Pero yo para ti, siempre ser la otra,  
solo seré una sombra, de una vida junto a ti.

Al oír aquella parte se sintió culpable pues aunque sabía todo lo que Zero valía siempre prefería regresar y regalarle todo el tiempo y el amor a Yuki aun cuando esta no lo apreciaba.

Por ser tu mujer, yo le entrego a Dios mi alma,  
por ser tu mujer, yo me olvido de ser una dama,  
por ser tu mujer, sería capaz de morir en tu cama,  
por ser tu mujer, por ser tu mujer.

Zero se movía de la cocina a las mesas intentando no hacer caso a la penetrante mirada de Kaname Kuran que sabía seguía cada uno de sus movimientos desde hacía un rato sin razón aparente. Pensaba que tal vez le seguía porque no esperaba verle aquí aun cuando en la tarde le había dicho que no tenía nada que hacer y estaría para él toda la tarde, noche y la madrugada; más no sabía lo que ocurría en la cabeza del vampiro en realidad por lo que escuchando la canción sentía que esta relataba su vida y situación pues no era bien visto que él siendo un simple medio humano medio vampiro estuviera con un sangre pura y más que eso, fuera concubino de dicho sangre pura.

Yo, entrego las llaves de mi cuerpo,  
mi vergüenza es todo lo que pierdo,  
en este frio invierno.

Kaname por su parte pensaba en todo aquello que Zero tenía que soportar día con día pues él mejor que nadie sabía cómo le trataban el resto de la población vampírica y humana pues aunque había coexistencia de razas no era aceptado el hecho de que él fuera su concubino. Sabía las cosas que le gritaban en la calle y las proposiciones y acosos que recibía en su trabajo o de sus vecinos cada que salía de su departamento.

Pero yo para ti, siempre ser la otra,  
solo seré una sombra, de una vida junto a ti.

-¿A quién demonios estás viendo desde hace rato? –pregunto Yuki nada contenta y desviando la vista hacia donde Kaname había estado volteando.

-Nada en especial. –Respondió tomando una copa de vino tinto. –Solo me llamo la atención el jarrón. Intentaba ver si seria del periodo Ming o una imitación. –informo sintiendo alivio de que Zero hubiera entrado a la cocina de aquel lugar a causa de trabajo segundos antes de que Yuki volteara.

-… –Yuki no dijo nada pues frente a sus ojos solo veía un jarrón chino bastante peculiar en el lugar frente a la cocina.

-¿Tu qué crees Takuma? –pregunto Kaname sonando aburrido mientras veía a su amigo rubio y le hacía señas con la mirada para que hiciera algo y que Yuki no se diera cuenta de que Zero estaba ahí.

-N…No lo sé Kaname-sama. –respondió algo perturbado por la mirada del joven sangre pura. – ¡Pe…pero como tengo curiosidad, será mejor que me quite esa duda de la cabeza o no podre dormir en la noche! –indico poniéndose de pie y caminando a paso veloz con rumbo a la cocina.

-No quieras verme la cara de estúpida Kaname, ¿dime a quién demonios veías? ¿Es que a caso su perra callejera esta aquí? –ordeno la princesa Kuran clavando el cuchillo de mantequilla en la mesa junto a la mano de su acompañante dejando a varios de los presentes algo desconcertados.

Sin respuesta, Kaname volvió a ver de forma discreta hacia la cocina viendo como el rubio hablaba con un mesero castaño y de ligero parecido a su persona. Estaban ambos cruzados de brazos y con una mueca de enfado, mas por las constantes acciones, gritos y reclamos de Yuki no lograba escuchar lo que decían.

-Es que a caso planeas dejarme por esa golfa? –pregunto Yuki armando un espectáculo en público y haciéndose ver como una joven inocente que sufría infidelidades y usando un léxico nada grato para los oídos ajenos y los de su prometido. Kaname por su parte, seguía enfrascado en su tarea de observar a los jóvenes que discutían hasta que la pequeña y delicada figura de Zero se hizo presente acompañado del capitán de meseros cargando un potente cuchillo de chef listo para filetear a Takuma, siendo detenido solo por Zero en un vano intento de parar aquella discusión.

-Lo lamento mucho Zero-kun. –dijo Takuma ignorando a Yagari y a Kaito.

-No se preocupe Ichijo-san. –respondió Zero viendo al suelo. –No sabía que los Kuran estarían aquí, sino no hubiera aceptado venir. –dijo viendo de forma fugaz hacia el escenario mostrando tristeza en su mirada.

Por ser tu mujer, yo le entrego a Dios mi alma,  
por ser tu mujer, yo me olvido de ser una dama,  
por ser tu mujer, sería capaz de morir en tu cama,  
por ser tu mujer, por ser tu mujer.

Kaname no lograba escuchar lo restante de la conversación entre sus allegados a causa de los empujos e insultos que Yuki personal y arduamente le daba. Únicamente esa letra que cantaba Shisuka entraba en sus oídos hasta que finalmente un vaso de agua vaciado sobre él empapándolo en su mayoría lo hizo estallar en cólera, entendiendo una cosa que se negaba a creer rotundamente.

-Ya cállate de una vez. –ordeno de forma seca y molesta frunciendo el seño y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo que veía como Zero entraba de nuevo a la cocina y ya no volvía a salir al igual que el regreso de Takuma se volvía inevitable indicándole con la mirada que Zero se había retirado del evento.

-¿Qué? –dijo con los ojos cristalinos y poniendo pose de cachorro abandonado. -¿Kaname que te ha sucedido? ¿Por qué siempre me tratas así? –pregunto Yuki dejando escapar sus lagrimas en un intento de frenar el comportamiento del castaño.

-Ni lo intentes, ya no funcionara. –dijo aun de pie y tirándole la servilleta frente a su plato. –Disuelvo el compromiso, ya no tenemos nada que ver ni hoy ni en 700 años. –informo haciendo un ademan a sus subordinados para que no interfirieran.

-¡¿Qué, que?! –pregunto Yuki apoyando las manos en la mesa y viendo como todos la veían con pena ajena o burla. -¿Kaname? No te reconozco, amor, toma asiento y platicamos más calmados en la casa. –dijo mostrando una sonrisa que a Kaname le pareció solo una mueca torcida intentando formar una sonrisa.

-No. –dijo molesto y pasando su mano por su cabello empapado. –No iras a mi casa, desde este momento tienes prohibido poner un pie ahí, ya no eres mi prometida, ni mi amiga, ni nada. No somos nada, así que hasta nunca…Yuki. –dijo mirándola con frialdad antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. -¡Ah y por cierto! –dijo dándose la vuelta para observar la cara de estupefacción que tenia la vampiresa. –Te regresas caminando, mi gente no te va a llevar. –En ese momento los ojos de Yuki se abrieron impactados por sus palabras. –Oh y se me olvidaba… –dijo tronando los dedos a lo que Shiki entendió y tomando el bolso de Yuki saco el efectivo y las tarjetas de crédito que esta portaba dejándola más que impresionada y sin habla. –Mi dinero ya no está a tu disposición Yuki Cross.

Comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta salir por la puerta del frente seguido de su sequito de vampiros que no pudieron disimular una risa frente a la impresionada Yuki que seguía sentada viendo a la puerta por donde había desaparecido el joven Kuran antes de reaccionar y gritar de forma aguda haciendo un berrinche digno de una niña de 3 años:

-¡TE DETESTO KURAN KANAME! –Y ponerse a llorar enfrente de todo el mundo.

-¿Kaname-sama que va a hacer ahora? –pregunto Aido observando cómo su señor observaba hacia todos lados.

-Por primera vez… hare feliz a quien realmente amo. –dijo mirando a Hanabusa y marcando un teléfono que sabía de memoria obteniendo directamente el buzón de voz.

-Maldición… –dijo perdiendo la paciencia. –Zero por favor contéstame. –susurro observando al teléfono algo dolido.

Por ser tu mujer, yo le entrego a Dios mi alma,  
por ser tu mujer, yo me olvido de ser una dama,  
por ser tu mujer, sería capaz de morir en tu cama,  
por ser tu mujer, por ser tu mujer.

-¡Oye! –escucho a alguien gritar haciéndole voltear.

-Takamiya… Kaito. –dijo de manera lenta al verle cruzado de brazos apoyado a la pared y mirándole con una mueca torcida.

-Más vale que cumplas tu promesa, sanguijuela. –dijo antes de prender un cigarro y darle una calada. –Zero se fue por allá. –Indico con indiferencia y apuntando hacia el Este con el cigarro. –Si corres…quizá lo alcances. –dijo suavizando su expresión y dándose la vuelta.

-¡Gracias Takamiya, te debo una! –grito Kaname antes de echarse a correr dejando a sus acompañantes muy confundidos.

-¡Bueno, creo que aquí sobramos, mejor vamos a casa! –dijo Akatsuki antes de darse la vuelta con rumbo a la limosina de su señor antes de ser seguido por todos los demás que reían y hacían bromas sobre la joven Yuki y su expresión.

-¡Espera, Zero! –grito al alcanzar al joven que caminaba a paso pausado viendo al suelo, quien a su llamado volteo impresionado y con brillo en los ojos.

-K…Kaname-sama… –tartamudeo algo impresionado al ver al joven castaño empapado y detrás de él. – ¿Pe, pero que hace aquí? –pregunto sin salir de su asombro aun cuando Kaname lo envolvió en un abrazo. – ¿Y Yuki?

-Se termino. –dijo besando las manos de Zero y viéndole a los ojos con ternura. –Tú eres más importante que esa ella. –Al decir eso Zero sonrió conmovido y con los ojos llorosos antes de cambiar su mueca y apretar un poco la mano de Kaname.

-¡Entonces vamos! –dijo halándolo un poco con una sonrisa en el rostro. -¡Estoy seguro que ni siquiera cenaste! Vamos a mi departamento, te preparare la cena. –dijo mas que feliz mientras caminaba con Kaname siguiéndole el paso sin soltar su mano.

-… ¡Claro! –dijo antes de seguirle y perderse por las calles casi vacías de la ciudad.

Por ser tu mujer…

-¡Gracias! –Shisuka terminaba su canción con una enorme mueca de satisfacción antes de hacer una reverencia y bajar del escenario. –_Hiciste bien Kaname-kun. Se feliz ahora con ese joven y no lo hagas sufrir o la próxima canción será para que te deje de una vez por todas_. –pensó antes de cerrar la puerta de su camarote y soltar una risa discreta.

*~* FIN *~*


End file.
